


What really happened

by ChandleryeoJ (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/ChandleryeoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Season 7, Episode 4 Ross mentions Chandler kissing some guy in a bar, which Chandler claimed was an honest mistake, It was dark, and the guy was pretty enough to mistake for a girl. THIS IS MY VERSION OF THAT NIGHT AT THE BAR.</p><p>Chandler and Ross go out for drinks, after a buzz is established between the two men Ross goes off to flirt with some girl, while Chandler gets beckoned to the bar by another man. Being drunk he forgets Ross's presence, and Ross catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I have no rights to these characters, and this is just my idea of events.

Chandler spent years trying to run from his sexulity, which is cleche, but he was raised by his mom who spent damn near everyday bashing the gay community for his father. He never wanted to be his father, and the idea of even being bisexual scared him, but he needed to figure this out for himself. He had to know first hand where he stood. So in college he would “go to the library”, at least that's what he told Ross. Instead he would go to one of the gay bars, or a bar that was known for having gay clientele, and pick up guys. 

His friends always liked to joke about how awkward he was with women, how he repels women like it's an olympic sport. Yet, it ended up to be the exact opposite with men, he could approach them no problem, talk, joke, and he was good at it, eventually they’d be going into some strange apartment to do some… equally strange things. It was obvious that he was bisexual. He tried to date a guy once, but he just, he didn't know why, but he just couldn’t feel having a relationship. He talked to one of them and they said they were a “heteroromantic bisexual”, and after they explained it, and well, enjoyed each other, Chandler decided he was as well. 

 

It was just past 8 o’clock when Ross and Chandler got to the parking lot and entered the bar. It was a newer one, only a year or two old, sort of clubish. Not much different from a bar Chandler frequented. Music was playing from a jukebox in the corner, luckily not so loud that you couldn’t hear each other.

“I’ll take two brandy’s, hey Chandler what do you want?” Ross effectively stopped Chandler's train of thought.

“I’ll take a couple brandy’s too.” They waited for the bartender to give them their drinks, Chandler paid, then they went to a table just a few feet from the bar and sat down.

“Like I was saying, this fossil was found only miles from the fossil of a-” 

“Ross… you told me an Pheobe about this yesterday.” Chandler downed half his brandy as Ross looked confused.

“What?! When?” His voice was up an octave.

“At the coffee house.”

“Okay, then what does it mean that they were found so close?” Ross questioned.

“Like I was listening?!” Chandler waved his hand enthusiastically raising his voice.

They sat for a while, talking about their plans for the weekend, They sipping at their second drinks when Ross’s eyes dragged to look behind Chandler, his eyes lit up and he put his drink down, leaned forward and started to harshly whisper.

“Oh my god! I'm being checked out!” Chandler started to turn to look but then he heard Ross freaking out.

“DONT LOOK DONT LOOK dont look!” He whispered.

“DUDE! why are you whispering to me… when you could be whispering… to her?” Chandler said. Ross stood up and walked over to the bar, and sat next to the girl. Chandler looked around at all the people and his eyes landed on a man at the other end of the bar, who was looking back. The man smiled, and tilted his head towards the bar, asking Chandler to come over. Now, in Chandler's defence he was tipsy. He had two brandy’s, and they give some hardy doses. So forgetting about Ross, Chandler smiled, downed his drink, and walked over. The man was gorgeous.

He was probably two inches taller than Chandler, he had green eyes, a strong jaw line, with a breath-taking smile. Chandler sat on the stool next to him and waved the bartender over.

“Hmm… see this is so weird... “ Chandler said as he pulled out his wallet and pretended to count his money. “It appears that I have brought just enough to order myself another brandy, and to order you another drink.” he paused and smiled up at an equally smiling face. “i mean… only if   
you are someone who consumes liquids…” 

“I do happen to consume liquids..” The man's voice was like silk… like silk making sexual innuendos. The man reached into Chandler’s wallet and slowly pulled out a twenty, sliding it to the bartender.

“I’ll take a Bourbon, neat, and a Brandy.” He said as the bartender began to pour their drinks. 

“So would you like to know the name of the man buying you a drink, or should we refer to each other as A and B?” Chandler leaned in grabbing one drink, handing it over to the man, then grabbing his own, and smiling around his glass as he takes a sip.

The man chuckled “I’m James, It’s nice to meet you.” He tucked his hair behind his ear, then held out his hand, Chandler wrapped his hand around James’, and his slender fingers disappeared into Chandler's. 

“Chandler, and the pleasure is all mine,” He said jokingly, James just looked at Chandler confused, “Sorry I meant, *clears throat* Chandler, Uses humor as a defence mechanism, but isn’t funny.” And he re-held out his hand. James choked a laugh down, and shook his hand,

“Hi Chandler. So what takes you to the bar?”

“A Car.”

“Ahh, I see. Humour. Well I’ll go first. I came looking to meet a total stranger, and do something I normally wouldn't do… so Chandler, what takes you?”

Chandler leaned in a little, “I don't know, let's do yours first then figure out mine…” Then the other man’s lips were colliding with Chandler's, It was slow at first, then a tongue swiped one of their lips, they honestly don't remember, the alcohol blurred some edges, lips parted, mouths searched, arms searching, Ross yelling…

“CHANDLER?!” Ross was standing right there, watching Chandler kiss some guy.

“R-Ross, Hi!” Chandler pulled from James, “What are you doing here?”

“UH, I CAME WITH YOU?!” Ross yelled again, looking panicked.

“Wait, you're dating someone, and you came with them here, and still kissed me?!” James asked, scuffing,

“No, this is Ross he's just one of my friends!”

“Just a friend? I’m your BEST friend, oh my god, you're kissing a guy?! ARE YOU GAY? I knew it!” Ross exclaimed, whispering the last part excited.

“No.” Chandler said quickly, looking over to the guy, who now had his eyebrows raised. “Um, no, I just, uh-” Chandler looked back to James, and James mouthed ‘you're in the closet?’ Chandler nodded a little.

“You didn’t know i was a guy?” he said, winking to Chandler.

“No! no I didn’t, you're very pretty, and it’s… It’s dark in here!”

“SO you're not gay?”

“no, no i'm not.”

“and you didn't know this was a dude?” Ross interjected. 

“No idea.”

“Damn it, I owe Monica $20.” 

“YOU BET ON MY SEXUALITY?” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone has…”

“I’m going to go…” James said walking behind Chandler, bumping him, and sliding his number into Chandler's back pocket. Chandler winked at James as he exited the bar, Chandler would apologize for this whole endeavor in an hour or so once Ross goes home.

“Chandler, I can't believe you were kissing a guy!”

“I didn't know he was a… a HE!” he argued, the whole cab ride home was filled with Chandler making Ross SWEAR to never tell anybody. It wasn’t until he was dating Monica that the story got out, but he was surprised Ross was able to keep it so long.


End file.
